Book
standing in front of some books at a library]] A book was a collected set of information, on either fictional or non-fictional topics. Originally, books consisted of a number of pages bound together, with informational content written or printed onto them. These were known as paper books. As technology developed, books became available in electronic form to be viewed on PADDs or computer terminals. Books were sometimes discussed in social settings through book clubs. ( ) Physical, non-electronic, bound books were still produced in the 23rd and 24th centuries, but were relatively rare, encountered as specialty items or antiques. ( ) Jonathan Archer kept several books on his desk and his in his ready room aboard . ( , ) In the 31st century of another alternate timeline, and Captain Jonathan Archer found a library filled with paper books. This was an indication to Daniels that something was very wrong, as all of the data in the library was supposed to be stored electronically. ( ) In 2256, when Michael Burnham was unpacking her belongings in her new quarters on , her new roommate Sylvia Tilly was surprised to see that she had a "book", that is, an antique physical copy of Alice in Wonderland. ( ) In 2266, when Captain James T. Kirk was officiating the (ultimately interrupted) wedding of Angela Martine and Robert Tomlinson, a book was on a lectern before him. ( ) On Kirk's birthday in 2285, Spock gifted Kirk, who was a Starfleet admiral at that point, the book A Tale of Two Cities. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard had a collection with Shakespeare's plays in the form of a book displayed in his ready room aboard the . ( ) In 2366, when Ensign Wesley Crusher had a date with Suzanne Dumont, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge expressed doubt at the possibility that anything would happen between the two, to which Crusher retorted, "At least I'm not spending the night with a good book like some people." La Forge replied that he'd get more action out of a good book than he'd ever see on the date. Though unaware of it at the time, their hostility towards each other was actually being caused by negative emotions produced by Sarek, who was on-board the Enterprise at the time and losing control due to Bendii Syndrome. ( ) After Vash returned from the Gamma Quadrant in 2369, she thought about writing a book about all the civilizations she had encountered there. ( ) Benjamin Sisko told his son, Jake, that all books by Galileo Galilei were burned after he was found guilty by the Inquisition. ( ) Miles O'Brien introduced Odo to 20th century crime novels, and Odo was later seen reading them on PADDs several times, including Kiss Me Deadly. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko published two books. ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris rejected the idea of recreating the Fair Haven holoprogram from scratch, as he felt that it would be like re-writing a novel after the sole copy of the data file was deleted – "All the details, the nuances, they're all gone." ( ) , Sulu gave a book to Doctor McCoy. Responding to that scene in a memo which Associate Producer Robert Justman wrote Producer Gene Roddenberry (on ), Justman critiqued, "I really doubt that they would have books. I think that all their reading material is stored in tape index cards."}} Literature *Bajoran **''Book of the Kosst Amojan'' **'' '' **''Gaudaal's Lament'' **''Kitara's Song'' *Cardassian **''Meditations on a Crimson Shadow'' **'' '' *Fabrini **''Book of the People'' * Ferengi ** Oo-mox for Fun and Profit *Human **''Amazing Detective Stories'' (magazine series) ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' **''Anslem'' **'' '' **''Chicago Mobs of the Twenties'' **'' '' **''Cold Moon Over Blackwater'' **''Collected Stories'' **''Comparative Alien Physiology'' **''Cosmos A-to-Z'' **'' '' **''Gray's Anatomy'' **''Hamlet'' **''Holy Bible'' **''Hotel Royale'' **''How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage'' **'' '' **''I, the Jury'' **''Incredible Tales **'' '' **''Kiss Me Deadly'' **''Les Misérables'' **''The Little Mermaid'' **''Moby Dick'' **''The Monster at the End of This Book'' **''Paradise Lost'' **''Paradise Regained'' **''Pinocchio'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **''Through the Looking Glass'' **'' '' **'' '' **''Ulysses'' **'' '' *Klingon **'' '' **'' '' *Talaxian **''Selected Works of Jirex'' **''Eldaxon's Collected Folklore'' *Vulcan **''Clash on the Fire Plains'' **''Dictates of Poetics'' **"Falor's Journey" **'' '' *Unknown **''Down the River Light'' **''Finding and Winning your Perfect Mate'' **''Nightingale Woman'' **'' '' **'' '' }} External links * * de:Buch sv:Böcker Category:Literature genres